opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
RADIO SHOW IN 2001 SHOWS OBAMA IS A SOCIALIST!!
by Jaxhawk Oct. 28th, 2008 | 09:08 am There have been a lot of promises by the two candidates running to be OUR next President, but the one promise that has been hidden until now is Obama’s promise to redistribute the wealth. It is not a new concept for Obama that has been prompted by his campaign flip flops. It is a philosophical concept that Obama demonstrated publicly on a radio show while he was a member of the Illinois State Senate. It clearly shows that the front runner is a SOCIALIST! Obama, in 2001 said the civil rights movement failed when it became so dependent on the Supreme Court that it never got around to working toward redistributing income. “A 7-year-old radio interview in which Barack Obama discussed the failure of the Supreme Court to rule on redistributing wealth in its civil rights rulings has given fresh ammunition to critics who say the Democratic presidential candidate has a socialist agenda. The interview — conducted by Chicago Public Radio WBEZ-FM in 2001, while Obama was an Illinois state senator and a law lecturer at the University of Chicago — delves into whether the civil rights movement should have gone further than it did, so that when “dispossessed peoples” appealed to the high court on the right to sit at the lunch counter, they should have also appealed for the right to have someone else pay for the meal! In the interview, Obama said the civil rights movement was victorious in some regards, but failed to create a “redistributive change” in its appeals to the Supreme Court, led at the time by Chief Justice Earl Warren, also a Liberal. He suggested that such change should occur at the state legislature level, since the courts did not interpret the U.S. Constitution to permit such change. “The Supreme Court never ventured into the issues of redistribution of wealth and sort of basic issues of political and economic justice in this society, and to that extent as radical as people try to characterize the Warren Court, it wasn’t that radical,” Obama said in the interview, a recording of which surfaced on the Internet over the weekend. “It didn’t break free from the essential constraints that were placed by the founding fathers in the Constitution, at least as it has been interpreted. “And the Warren court interpreted it generally in the same way — that the Constitution is a document of negative liberties, says what the states can’t do to you, says what the federal government can’t do to you, but it doesn’t say what the federal government or state government must do on your behalf, and that hasn’t shifted. my comment Thank God! “And I think one of the tragedies of the civil rights movement was that the civil rights movement became so court-focused, I think there was a tendency to lose track of the political and organizing activities on the ground that are able to bring about the coalitions of power through which you bring about redistributive change, and in some ways we still suffer from that,” Obama said. The 2001 interview evokes recent questioning by Joe “The Plumber” Wurzelbacher, the Ohio man who asked Obama about his proposal to raise taxes on people making more than $250,000. Obama told Wurzelbacher he wants to hike taxes on the wealthy so that the government can spread the wealth. source: American Thinker Of course Obama’s campaign managers denied this 2001 statement had any thing to do with his economic plans, but only those who have already drank the “Kool Aide” that Obama has been feeding the public, could possibly not recognize that Obama is an advocate of Marxism, and his change will be a severe jerk to the left for this country! And as would be expected, the Main Stream Media has used one of the favorite tactics of the press in this campaign; pretending that what Obama said isn’t really what he meant and that what he meant is harmless fluff! Hopefully, Ameicans will not be so easily tricked! Why else do all Socialist Countrys around the world hope that Obama is OUR next President? Tags: Posted in THREATS TO US | http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/0005tg9c/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000d1qwx/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 28, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: RADIO INTERVIEW Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: REDISTRIBUTION Opinions Category: WEALTH Opinions Category: SOCIALISM Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.